Kagome the Shadow Wolf
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Kagome is born in the Naruto world. Kagome is adopted by the Nara clan and has started the ninja academy and is best friends with Shikamaru of course, Choji, Naruto, Ino and Shino. Now our story starts a little before the calling of teams.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome the Shadow Wolf**

Summary: Kagome is born in the Naruto world. Kagome is adopted by the Nara clan and has started the ninja academy and is best friends with Shikamaru of course, Choji, Naruto, Ino and Shino. Now our story starts a little before the calling of teams. Note: there with be heavy Sasuke and Sakura bashing and there will be yaoi and yuri so if you do not like either of these things DO NOT READ IT THEN! This is also a kagome/harem.

Kagome was sitting by Shikamaru her adopted brother but what they felt for each other was more than a brother/sister relationship. There parents found out about there feelings for each other they were not mad they were happy and now they are engaged to be married they will not be married until they are 16 years old. Choji was sitting by Shikamaru his best friend and eating a bag of chips. Shino was sitting behind Kagome he was on of her best friends same with Choji, Ino and Naruto speaking of Naruto…….where is he?

"Hey Shikamaru where is Naruto?" Kagome ask shaking Shikamaru.

"Huh?" Shikamaru says waking up.

"I was wondering if you knew where Naruto was." Kagome asks again.

"No I don't know where he is sorry." Shikamaru says with a yawn.

"I see, I hope he is ok he was really down when he had too failed but he said he would be fine." Kagome says worried.

"He will be fine he should have taken care of that traitor Mizuki (I think that is his name if not please tell me.). Shikamaru says hoping it would help stop Kagome from worrying.

"Yeah I guess you are right." Kagome says with a sigh.

"Of course he is right he is a genius after all." Choji says jokingly.

Kagome was about too say something but then the door was thrown open and in ran or tried too run in was Sakura and Ino at the same time. They ran up too the seat next too Sasuke that was the seat Kagome was saving for Naruto.

"I was hear first big forehead!" Ino yelled.

"No I was Ino pig!" Sakura yelled back.

Kagome sighs and could not believe how pathetic they were being and over a boy at that. Kagome liked Ino because she at one point asked her why she was so obsessed with Sasuke and she said she was only doing it too be close too Sarkua because when Sakura started liking Sasuke she started not hanging around Ino so she started acting like she liked Sasuke too. Ino even told her she does not even like men. Before things got out of hand Iruka walked in and behind him was Naruto.

"Ok knock it off Sakura and Ino!" Iruka yelled.

Sakura and Ino stopped fighting and Ino sat in front of Kagome and Sakura was about too sit next too Sasuke when she saw Naruto already was sitting there.

"What are you doing Dobe that's my seat?!" Sakura screamed like a banshee.

"Exactly I was saving that seat for Naruto." Kagome says annoyed with Sakura.

"What is he doing here anyway the Dobe failed?!" Sakura yells still sounding like a banshee.

"Sakura he is here because he did pass if you would notice the headband he is wearing." Iruka says annoyed that she is interrupting him from starting class.

"But…but I want too sit next too Sasuke!"Sakura whines.

"I don't care find other seat Sakura!" Iruka finally has had enough of her whining.

Finally Sakura takes a seat and Iruka started going through his papers too find the team list.

"So what took you so long too get here Naruto?" Kagome asks.

"I was talking too the old man hokage about the traitor Mizuki and about my family inheritance." Naruto answers.

Before Kagome can ask anything else Iruka says he is now going too announce the teams.

Author's note: I hope everybody likes my first Naruto crossover fic please review and tell me what you think NO FLAMERS ALLOWED! I will only update this fic if I get a lot of good reviews. Oh and I would like too thank Harem Master123 for the inspiration for this fic. ^ _ ^


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome the Shadow Wolf Page 2**

"I am now going too call out the teams." Iruka says. (I am spiking too the ones that matter I hope you guys don't care ^ _ ^)

"Team 7- Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba your Junín instructor is Kakashi, Team 9- Choji, Shino and Ino your Junín instructor is Anko and Team 10 is Shikamaru, Kagome and Naruto your Junín instructor is Asuma." Iruka says.

"But Iruka-sensei, what team is Hinata on?" Kagome asks worried about one of her friends.

"Oh silly me I forgot Hinata you will be on a team that needs a third member which is Junín Kurenai's team and now you wait for your instructors." Iruka says and leaves.

Kagome, Shikamaru and Naruto were sitting with Choji, Ino, Shino, Hinata and Kiba waiting for there Junín instructors. Kiba was sitting with them because he did not want too deal with the stuck up teme and the banshee just yet.

"God I can not believe I am stuck with those two." Kiba groans and Akamaru barks agreeing with him.

"Yeah how do you think I feel having pretended too like that teme when I would rather kick his ass?!" Ino says annoyed and in disgust.

Before anyone could say anything else they here an awful sound.

"How do you like that Ino I am on Sasuke's team true love always prevails!" Sakura screeches.

Before Ino says anything back she looks at Kagome and starts' thinking that pretending is not worth it anymore.

"You know what I do not care I like the team that I am on. You can have that teme you guys deserve each other." Ino says feeling better with herself.

Before Sakura could get over her confusion the door opened and in walked three adults one male and two women.

They all said goodbye and good luck too each other and went with there Junín instructor (Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba are still waiting for Kakashi). The Junín brought Kagome, Shikamaru and Naruto too the roof of the school.

"So let's get too know each other. Tell us your names, likes/hobbies, dislikes and what is your dream for the future?" The Junín asks.

"Why don't you go first Sensei?" Kagome suggests.

"Ok my name is Asuma Sarutobi. My likes/hobbies are cigarettes, playing with my nephew Konohamaru, hanging/training with friends/comrades, smoking and shogi. My dislikes are people telling me too quit smoking. My dream is too marry and have a family." Asuma answers.

"Ok next lazy boy." Asuma says pointing too Shikamaru.

"Sighs so troublesome my name is Shikamaru Nara. My likes/hobbies are sleeping; cloud watching, shogi, hanging/training with Kagome and our friends and learning our family's Justus. My dislikes people who nag and banshees. My dream is too have a family with Kagome." Shikamaru says with a yawn and soft voice.

"Ok next Blondie." Asuma points too Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes/hobbies are training with my older sister and Kagome/friends, hanging out with Kagome and friends, learning new Justus and ramen. My dislikes are stuck up temes and people who look down on other people. My dream is too be the hokage too protect my precious people." Naruto says happily.

"Ok last one the girl." Asuma says pointing at Kagome.

"My name is Kagome Nara. My likes/hobbies are learning new Justus, hanging out with my friends, playing shogi with Shika, learning our family's Justus. My dislikes are fan girls; people who think woman do not make good ninjas, people who blame other people for something that are not there fault and people who hurt my precious people. My dream is too marry my precious people." Kagome says strongly.

'Wow this is a great team if they pass the test.' Asuma thought too himself.

"Ok then meet me at training ground number 10 at 9:00 clock and then you will have your last test too see if you have what it takes too be ninja." Asuma says.

"What I thought we already were ninja now?" Kagome asks.

"No that written test was just too see who have the skills too be ninjas but now we will see who has what it takes too be ninjas." Asuma says as he leaves.

Everybody could not believe what they heard and now Kagome and Naruto were a little worried but they kept that too that too them selves. Kagome and Shikamaru say goodbye too Naruto and they went there separate ways. Wondering what was in store for tomorrow.

Author's note: Sense I can not do fight scenes that well Harem Master123 is going too do them for me so he is going too be my Co-Author for this story from now on. PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED! Oh and everybody already knows Kagome and Shikamaru are together so that is way I do not call the brother and sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome the Shadow Wolf Page 3**

Kagome woke up bright and early and so excited for today. Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw her adopted mother Yoshino cooking breakfast.

"Is there anything I can do to help Yoshino-okasan?" Kagome asks. Yoshino looks at her daughter in all things but blood and says.

"No, but could you go wake up Shikamaru and your dad for me please?" Yoshino asks with a sigh thinking she had to go and marry the laziest man on the planet but she still loves him. Kagome goes to her dad's room first.

"Shikaku-otousan it's time to wake up, breakfast is ready." Kagome says as she shakes Shikaku's shoulder. Kagome keeps shaking until finally he gets up. Kagome then moves onto Shikamaru's room.

"Shikamaru-koi it's time to get up." Kagome says as she kisses Shikamaru on the lips. Shikamaru wakes right up and starts kissing back. When they finish they walk into the kitchen and started eating. They get ready to leave to meet up with Naruto and hopefully there new Sensei. Their parents wished them good luck as they left. They meet up at the spot there Sensei said and they saw Naruto and their Asuma-sensei was already there waiting for them.

"Ok now that we are all here. It's time to being your test to see if you guys are worthy of becoming Ninjas. The test is simple; all you have to do is find out where I have hidden a shogi piece with the kanji for pass on it in Konoha. Be careful I have hidden 3 more shogi pieces each with the kanji for fail on them. Find one of them and you fail the test. Got it now begin!" Asuma yelled as he disappeared.

"Great I can't be of any help here," Naruto started," I am not as smart as either of you two."

"Oh don't worry Naruto I'm sure you will be plenty of help," Kagome said as she walked over to him and put a supporting hand on his shoulder to make him feel better.

"Ok Kagome, Naruto we need to split up, we need to each look for the shogi piece, but be careful, if you do find a shogi piece do not pick it up or read it, find another one of us and we will think about what to do with it," Shikamaru explained. Naruto and Kagome shook their heads okay before all 3 shunshined (Please correct me if we are wrong) away.

With Shikamaru

Shikamaru walked down one of the streets in Konoha and studied the features of the buildings seeing if he can find something that resembles a shogi piece.

"Hm I could tell by looking at Asuma that he is smart, smarter than many jounins. Finding the locations of the shogi piece will not be easy," Shikamaru said as he continued looking for it.

After 30 minutes, Shikamaru noticed something odd. "What the...Is it just me or do all of these buildings seem the same," Shikamaru whispered to himself. "Aha! I'm in a genjutsu! Okay release!" Shikamaru yelled as he felt, what seemed to be a large weight, rise off his shoulders.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and saw that he was in a forest and Asuma was standing in front of him. "So you got out huh? I must say you are a lot smarter than your friends," Asuma said as he lit a cigarette, after disposing of another one.

"Yeah I know so from your use of shogi pieces I'm guessing you are a fan of shogi?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah I've played a few games," Asuma said as he lied on the ground.

"Want to play a few games?' Shikamaru asked. "Sure I have my set with me let's play," Asuma said as he pulled his portable shogi set out.

Find out if they pass next time on Kagome the Shadow Wolf.

I hope everybody like this chapter! I am sorry I was gone so long I was having a case of the Hiatus disease but I am back now so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also thank HaremMaster123 for coming up with the Genin test. ^ _ ^ Please R&R FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


End file.
